


Phone Sex

by AlisonKarin



Category: Joe Alwyn - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonKarin/pseuds/AlisonKarin





	Phone Sex

原作者：汤不热@Tayjoefanfic  
翻译：Gin

“宝贝，我要给你发我的新mv了，好好的看，记得告诉我你的想法。:）”

Joe瞟见他的手机弹出一条来自他迷人的女朋友的信息。他为自己坚强的女孩感到骄傲，他特别爱这张专辑里的音乐，尤其这些歌是有关他和他们的爱的。Joe现在在伦敦，晚饭过后和他的家人坐在客厅里看着电视闲聊。Taylor总是取笑他太着急，现在她终于允许Joe看这个mv了，他迫不及待的跟家人说明情况。

“Taylor刚刚给我发了她的新歌mv，我还没看，我现在想上楼找我的笔记本来看。”

“哦亲爱的，为什么不把笔记本带下来呢？我想我们都很想看这个新mv的。”Joe的妈妈提了个建议。

“没问题，我马上回来。”

Joe很快就带着他的笔记本下来了，他打开了视频，连接了电视和笔记本，这样家里人就能更好的看见。然后他就乖乖坐好，急切的等待着mv播放。

mv一播放，把Joe惊到了，Taylor以僵尸的形象突然出现，几乎不能认出是她，Joe的家人也被感到非常惊讶。很快，Taylor躺在一个满是钻石的浴缸里，Joe只是想着这个女人看起来有多令人窒息。之后Taylor穿着一袭华丽红裙坐在被蛇包围的王座上，Joe忍不住盯着她的美腿看，同时他的家人完全被mv吸引了。Taylor在mv里不断的更换一套又一套性感装扮，直到她穿着那件黑色乳胶服亮相的时候Joe彻底被震惊了，他无法移开目光，看着Taylor手上拿着鞭，胸前露出乳沟。Joe能看到身旁的弟弟也在目不转睛的欣赏Taylor有多性感，自己甚至不能责怪他，这个mv真的不能再性感了。Taylor穿着渔网袜，开始跳起舞来，她的才华和本事从来没有让他失望过。在mv的结尾，一排穿着不同服饰的Taylor出现在屏幕前，她们的对话诙谐又不乏聪明和讽刺。

mv播完了，Joe心中只为她感到骄傲。Taylor做了个大胆的举动，告诉所有人她不会让媒体或任何人打倒她。当然了，Joe最想的还是Taylor就在他身旁，这样他就能告诉Taylor她有多性感。在他还在幻想时他的妈妈中断了他一长串的想法，开始评论道Taylor的新mv。

“这是个极好的mv，太多装束和画面了，她百分百是个十分有才华的人。”

“还有令人不可思议的性感！”Joe的弟弟大声说道。

“好了闭嘴吧，她是我的。”Joe带着戏谑的语气回答了他弟弟。

“我是说，我不是瞎的。你真是个幸运小子，别把这一切搞砸了。真想不到你是怎么得到她的心的。”

还没等得及Joe回答，他的爸爸插了一句：“我很同意你弟弟的话，你真的很幸运，我为你能找到个能让你感到快乐的漂亮女孩感到高兴。”

“对了，告诉Taylor我们喜欢这个mv，还有她很漂亮。”Joe的妈妈温柔地说道。

“我会的，我正好想上楼打电话给她，顺便跟她说晚安。”

Joe拥抱完他的妈妈然后向家里人说完晚安后马上上了楼，当他到达自己的卧室时他拨打了Taylor的电话。

Taylor一接到电话就问道：“所以，你觉得新mv怎么样？”

“mv一开始我就深深的爱上了它，我觉得这是一个非常杰出的mv，并且很配合你的新风格，我太为你骄傲了亲爱的。”

Taylor在电话那头笑了起来，她开心坏了，因为有Joe的支持，并且他喜欢这个mv。

“不过，我还有几个问题。”Joe补上一句。

“你说。”

“你还留着你在mv里穿的衣服吗？尤其那件黑色乳胶服，这让我只能盯着你的胸看。”

“哦？你喜欢这些？”Joe听到Taylor在傻笑，然后她接着说道：“我可以为你留下几套，当你这几天飞回洛杉矶的时候我会给你一点小奖励。”

“我觉得我等不到那时候，为什么你不先给我看看呢？”Joe问道，脸上挂着一丝厚颜无耻的微笑，他们俩之前从来没试过电话性爱，但看完新mv过后，他满脑子都是这个。现在Joe不能把Taylor拥入怀中，电话不得不帮他俩一把。

“嗯哼？你听起来十分饥渴难耐啊宝贝。”Taylor略带玩味的回答道。

“的确，在我看完这个性感的mv过后。”Joe呻吟道。

“我现在可没穿着那些衣服，但我觉得应该会喜欢我现在穿的。”Taylor的嗓音里带有一丝诱惑。

“哦我的天哪，你现在在穿什么？”Joe期待着Taylor的回答。

“我可什么都没穿。”

听到这Joe再也忍不住了，大声呻吟着，手伸进了他的短裤里抚摸他的下体，“我希望我现在就在你身旁，我愿意做一切事情去抚摸你整个身体，告诉你你对我来说到底有多他妈性感。”

Taylor听到电话里的Joe声音，她感到了一股纯粹的兴奋，她已经一个星期没有见他了。她现在无比渴望Joe经常给他的满足的性释放。她忍不住对着电话轻声呻吟，Joe不知道他把Taylor弄的有多湿，她一手玩弄着自己的乳头，一手沿着身体往下，到她需要的地方。

“你在自慰吗亲爱的？”Joe边问边继续抚摸着自己的下体，想着远方他那位不着一缕的性感女友。

“是的，我现在湿的不得了。”Taylor轻喘道，她的手没有停止抚摸自己下方的缝隙，手指打圈的揉动着自己的阴蒂。

“天呐，我如果就在你身边那多好，我就可以亲手抚上你的肌肤了。我想感受一下你到底有多湿，你尝起来有多甜美。我能感受到你对我多么重要，我愿意付出一切，让你骑在我的脸上，我的舌头上，让你为我而高潮，妈的，我太需要你了Taylor。”

Taylor的身体在远处回复着Joe的每一句话，激起了她的情欲，她的手加快了速度，“OMG，Joe我太需要你了，这感觉太他妈棒了，我现在在抚摸我的阴蒂，想着那就是你的舌头。”她的呻吟逐渐大声了起来，Joe能感受到电话那头的她有多么的愉悦。

Joe禁不住的发出些喘息声，含糊不清的回应Taylor的一系列因快感而发出的脏话：“宝贝，把你的手指插进去，想象一下我在撞击你的完美场所，让你尖叫。”

Taylor乖乖服从了Joe的命令，“哦天哪，就是这样，我觉得就要高潮了，妈的。”

Joe没有停止去抚摸他的下体，“是的，就这样，别停下来，我希望我可以听到你的尖叫声，为我而高潮的尖叫声。”

Taylor的娇喘已经到了一定的水平了，她不敢相信和Joe一起电话性爱是这么刺激这么不可思议，她的身体正在释放的边缘徘徊。Joe的话语把她推向了极度高潮，Taylor大声尖叫着，身体颤抖着。

Joe在电话那头不断的哄他正在高潮的女朋友，嘴里嘟囔着些骚话：“我的好宝贝，继续，我喜欢听你为我高潮的声音。”

在Joe的鼓励下，Taylor的身体止不住的颤抖着，慢慢的她冷静了下来，嘴里喘着粗气，极度高潮后她的下体变得十分敏感，她慢下了手上的动作。等她从伊甸园回到现实，她听到Joe的喘息声越来越重，作为回报Taylor决定对Joe做他刚刚对自己做的事情，让他感受一下自己的愉悦。

“来吧宝贝，别停下，就这么摸着你的家伙，真希望在触碰你的是我自己。拜你所赐，我现在湿透了。你可以舔我的手指尝尝是什么味道，同时我会把你塞进我的嘴里，深入我的喉咙，直到你在我嘴里高潮。”

“妈的，Taylor，你让我越来越兴奋了。”Joe呻吟道，快感在他的血液里乱窜。

“就是这样亲爱的，现在用你一只手抚摸你的两个球，想象一下这是我在抚摸你，求你，为我高潮吧，快。”

Taylor挑逗又露骨让Joe无所适从，快感很快充斥了他的全身，排空的感觉让Joe发出闷哼。等Joe从高潮中冷静下来后，他简直不敢相信，Taylor实在是太令人不可思议了。“OMG，宝贝你对这个太在行了，还有什么你不能做的吗？”

“你知道的，词句是我的强项。”从Taylor的声音里能很明显的听出她在笑，笑的很得意。

Taylor这番话让Joe不得已轻笑一声，“谁知道电话性爱会这么刺激火辣，我真的太爱你了，等不及想马上见你。”

“我也爱你。”Taylor的语气里充满了浓浓的爱意，“我也等不及想见你，你回来的时候我会给你个小惊喜，如果那件黑色小乳胶服是你想要的的话。”

“天哪，别再说了，我想现在就订机票回来。”Joe开玩笑道。Taylor和Joe互说晚安过后挂了电话。Joe真的觉得自己太幸运了，有个这么善解人意且才华横溢的女朋友，更别说是这个性感且疯狂的女人选择了她。Joe愿意就这么和她度过余生，告诉她自己有多么的感谢上帝让自己拥有她。


End file.
